Run, Joey, Run
by Make Life Your Own
Summary: A one-shot.Inspired by the song "Run, Joey, Run", seen recently in Glee. Bella's a young girl who's pregnant and is breaking the news to her abusive father. She begs her father to listen, to not get angry.But he's entent on punishment. Abuse and sadness.


**Run, Joey, Run.**

_**Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me**_

_**Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married...just you wait and see.**_

My father was a wreck since my mother died. He would loose his temper easily, sometimes become violent. I took the blunt of it all - never blaming him. I understood how truly upset he was, he had lost his love. I couldn't even begin to imagine how painful that would be.

I had my own love - Edward Cullen. The man who I loved dearly and hope to marry. He didn't agree with me letting my father become violent with me, he didn't understand that my dad didn't mean it, he was just taking out his anger on the nearest person.

Yet today, I had much more to worry out. Today, I - Isabella Swan - would tell my father I was pregnant. Me and Edward were over the moon at the news, knowing it would have happened sooner or later. I knew I was only seventeen but that didn't matter to me. Instead, I was happy to be baring Edwards baby. I insisted to Edward that he shouldn't come with me when I told Charlie as it would only upset him further.

It had been several weeks since Charlie had even raised his voice at me so I felt safe in telling him. I felt as though for once, everything would be okay.

I walked slowly and purposely down the stairs, my father sitting on the couch watching the game - as usual. I smiled shyly at him as I folded my hands together and he twisted his head, smiling happily back at me.

"Dad? Can I talk to you?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**I hate to close my eyes**_

_**I can't erase the memory**_

_**The sound of Julie's cry**_

* * *

"Sure Bells." He said with a confused expression, taking a sip of the cold beer as he lowered the volume on the television with his other hand. Good, I had his full attention.

"Well im not really sure how to say this and before I do I need you to promise not to get angry." I said uneasily and he shook his head, misery flooding his eyes.

"Bells, I've said sorry about that -" He started, obviously thinking this was about him hitting me.

"No, no dad I know. It's just I need you to hear me out." I explained and Charlie nodded.

"Go on." He gestured with his hand as he shifted in the armchair.

"A couple of weeks ago, I found out that I was six weeks pregnant. Dad, im having a baby." I said, my hands folding over the slight bump which had formed. It was barely noticeable but I knew it was there. And now, so did my father.

"E-Edwards?" He crocked, his eyes wide with horror as he stared at my hands.

"Yes." I said, trying to gauge his reaction.

"You stupid slut." He hissed, the menacing voice that haunted my dreams sounding out through the room.

"D-dad, you promised." I stuttered, standing up from the couch and moving quickly into the hallway. He was quicker.

"How could you do this to me? Have I thought you nothing?" He roared in my face as he slammed me back into the stairwell.

"Please dad, the baby." I tried helplessly, begging God to not let him hurt the baby.

"Shut up you whore. I cant believe you would do this after all your mother has taught you. Is that what this is? Your trying to get back at me and your mother?" He shouted, grabbing my wrists and squeezing them so hard my whole hard was aching.

"N-no, please don't hurt me." I begged and his eyes narrowed.

"Im not going to hurt you. Im going to punish you." He snarled, and just like that, his fist collided to my face, my head slamming against the stair case. And I knew this was only the beginning.

_**

* * *

**_

She called me up, late that night

_**She said, "Joe, don't come over,**_

_**But Dad and I just had a fight**_

_**And he stormed out the door!**_

* * *

Edward.

I was lying on my bed, awaiting the phone call from Bella that she had told her father. I wanted to go with her, begging and pleading with her so I could keep her safe but she said no - it would only make _him _angrier.

So instead, I was stuck here waiting helplessly for the call that she was okay, that our family was okay. Just then, my mobile rang. The screen read 'Bella.' I sighed with relief as I answered quickly.

"Bella." I sighed.

"E-Edward." I heard Bella's worried and scared voice. I stood up quickly from the bed, ready to run out the door.

"What happened?" I asked quickly, looking around for my keys. Something had gone wrong. She was in danger.

"He's angry Edward. God he's so angry. He wont listen." She babbled, crying softly.

"Where is he Bella?" I asked quickly, grabbing my keys but Bella must have heard the clinking of them.

"No! Don't come over. He's looking for you, saying he's gonna make you pay. He's taken the gun Edward. He won't understand!" She cried helplessly and my heart beat faster, my head automatically checking out the window for any sign of his cruiser.

"I know baby, I need to come get you." I said, running down the stairs. Luckily, my parents were out so I didn't get the Spanish inquisition of where I was going.

"You cant, he's going crazy. I've never seen him so angry." She sobbed and I 'Shh'ed her, carefully getting into my Volvo.

"Im coming Bella. Stay in a room and be safe, protect yourself and our baby okay? Ill deal with me." I said, pulling out of the driveway while the phone resting between my ear and my shoulder.

"Stay on the phone with me love, stay with me."

_**

* * *

**_

I've never seen him act this way,

_**My God, he's goin' crazy**_

_**He said he's gonna make you pay**_

_**For what we done-- he's got a GUN!**_

_**So run, Joey run, Joey run!**_

* * *

"Im here baby, im coming." And with that, I ran out of the car just as Bella's front door flew open, her arms and legs being thrown around me.

I pulled back to look at her, noticing the purple and blue bruises that covered her face. Blood was stained under her nose and I sobbed, tears filling my eyes.

"What did he do to you?" I whispered, stroking her little face.

"Nothing I didn't ask for." She whispered back, sobbing into my chest.

"I cant believe I didn't keep you safe. I didn't keep my baby safe." I said, my hands moving to her stomach.

"You wouldn't have helped Edward. Were safe now, were going to be okay." She whispered and that's when I saw him. He stepped out of the shadows - the place where he belonged. He roared at me.

"You got her pregnant! You foolish little bastard. Im going to make you pay!" He said while laughing manically and moved closer, keeping his gun tucked safety between his arm and torso.

_**

* * *

**_

Got in my car, and I drove like mad

_**'Til I reached Julie's place**_

_**She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes**_

_**And bruises on her face!**_

* * *

Bella.

"No, please daddy. Were gonna get married, we can fix this." I begged, looking at the maniac who was my father. I had never seen him so angry, so filled with rage. His nostrils were filled with anger as he stepped closer to Edward, his finger's twitching on his gun.

"Shut the fuck up you whore." My father spat me and Edward moved to stand in front of me.

"Don't talk to her like that. Christ, she's your own daughter. How could you do something like this?" Edward said with disgust, looking at the man who raised me.

"Im helping her. She need's to learn when she's wrong."

"She's pregnant! She didn't do anything wrong! Just put the gun down and we can talk about this. Please, for you daughter." Edward begged, but I knew it was helpless. Begging wasn't something my father listened to, I learned that after the many times I begged him to stop hitting me.

* * *

_**All at once I saw him there,**_

_**Sneaking up behind me (Watch out!)**_

_**Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"**_

_**And she stepped in front of me**_

* * *

Edward.

I looked at this man, the man who had played a part in my beautiful Bella. Looking into her loving eyes and looking into his evil, cold one's, I could not see any resemblance.

"Talking wont help anything here. You deserve to pay for this. You got my daughter in this mess and you will get her out of it." He snarled at me and visibly tightened the grip on his gun.

"So what? Killing me will sort this out? You are some sick son of a bitch you know that." I snarled and Charlie growled at me while Bella tightened a hold on my arm, warning me not to test him.

"Watch your mouth boy. Its going to get you into a lot of trouble."

"Im not afraid of you. Unlike your daughter, I can see what a coward you are. But then again, I haven't experienced the beatings you've given to her. The horrible night's where you locked her in a wardrobe, her lungs barely getting the air she needed. How does it feel to heart the one thing Renee loved Charlie? Do you think Renee's proud of you now?" I tested him, moving Bella further and further away from him as his eyes filled with horror and rage.

"Don't you mention her name. Don't you _ever _mention her name." He snarled but I could see I was getting through to him so I kept going.

"Why, because you can't handle the truths of what you've done? How you've ruined your daughters childhood, how you've abused the thing Renee gave birth to?" I snarled, moving closer to him now.

"You don't know me." He hissed, acting defensive.

"You have nothing Charlie. _Nothing. _You've lost your wife and now your daughter." I roared, laughing at him to get a rise out of his unmoving form.

"Shut up!" He roared, raising the gun within a second. A loud bang ringing out throughout the garden.

And then, Bella was in front of me. Shielding me from the bullet her father had just shot. Her small little frame fell onto the ground and I raced to catch her, the reality of what just happened dawning on me.

* * *

_**Suddenly, a shot rang out**_

_**And I saw Julie falling!**_

_**I ran to her, I held her close**_

_**When I looked down, my hands were red**_

_**And here's the last words Julie said...**_

* * *

"Bella?" I sobbed as my hands filled with blood. _Her _blood. Her eyes were staring up at me and she was smiling. She looked so.. Free.

"Im going to marry you some day Edward Cullen." She whispered, the same word's from the night on prom night - the night our baby was conceived.

"God Bella, your going to be okay. Ill call an ambulance." I said tearfully as I looked around for my phone, tears clouding my sight.

"Shh, just lay with me. Were going to be okay now Edward. Everything's gonna be okay." She whispered, and with that, I watched as life left her body. How her soul disappeared from her body - the Bella I know and love slipping away - leaving me with the shell of a body it was in.

"Im gonna marry you Bella Swan. Someday." I whispered to no one, as the garden was filled with ambulances, police and many more cars. But I couldn't hear anything, the only thing I heard was the memories of my Bella's voice. The way she talked, the way she laughed.

And after many hours of surgery, I heard that voice again. Only it came from a little girl that we made - together.

* * *

_**Daddy please don't**_

_**It wasn't his fault**_

_**He means so much to me**_

_**Daddy please don't**_

_**We're gon...na get... mar...ried......**_

* * *

**A/N: Aw god, im officially crying my eyes out right now. After hearing this song on Glee and having it deeply affect me - I decide to write a little one shot of it. A sad one shot though ):**

**So review, please!**

Every night, the same old dream


End file.
